paralelworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season's (Arc's)
This page talk's about the Season's and theyr respective arc's on the series Paralel World (Imvu). '' ''Season 1: Arc "The Gathering of an new adventure" This Arc talk's about the group of heroes and family, D-liner's, wich are the brother's Andre, Ric, Royal, Pedro, Cloudy and GonzalR (Rikas). They start an new adventure, in hope to find the Gray Empire, and the famous HighEmpress Kat Gray and her familly. Altough, they will find some enemies in theyr journey. '' ''Season 2: Arc "D-line vs Gray" '' ''In this Arc, it is vizionable that the D-liner's arrived to the Gray empire, but as it seen, they werent totattly welcomed. In this Arc is also seeing some of the epic batlles that was on imvu, such as RavenG vs Andre (not now but later, RavenG will be the first Gray to find about the true intentions of Andre , and his true name of being G.O.D), Ric vs InuG and RoyalD vs FaithG. '' ''Season 3: Arc "Soul's and Master's" In this Arc, is showed how the heroes (now with more with them, like RavenG) want to upgrade theyr weapon's to control the soul's of them, as they will go in an quest to the Mount Stratios, an temple of god's there, wich it can take out the soul of an weapon and make the training with an soul and master. In the final of the season, they all get the soul's form's. '' ''Season 4: Arc "Tournament of suprises" In this Arc, it begins with an Tournament after the group comed back from Mount Stratios, so they could show theyr new skill's. There are some epic and favorite batlles (like RoyalD vs PedroD), and also it takes on another way in the midlle of the Arc. This is where they find some corpses and evidences that one of the D-liner's is an traitor (wich is andre). Also, we find out that the true holder of the tournament is Legiond, the one who started to corrupt Andre in his childhood. '' ''Season 5: Arc "End of the lesson's" In this chaotic and revelative Arc, it is showed that the traitor is Andre, wich his true name is G.O.D. All the Gray's and D-liner's fight with him, but not accomplishing great matche's against his power. Altough fighting him, in this Arc is showed all of the D-liner's killed by G.O.D, as the only survivors are his brother's and ex-group. Ric dissapears also of scene after the massacre, being pointed as an ally of G.O.D. Season 6: Arc "Zodiark" In this Arc, the group know the fact that G.O.D have ally's arround the dimmensions and they know fact's and secret's about theyr new principal enemy, G.O.D. In this Arc, the new enemy is Zodiark, an ancient master and creator of all the signs of zodiak circle (counting the chinese one's also and europeans), and its plan to conquer the dimension of Zatopa for the will of G.O.D. It can be seen excelent batlles, like RavenG vs Taurus or RoyalD vs Balança. '' ''Season 7: Arc "Dimmension Utopia" In this Arc (after Zodiark losted), the group returns, unfortently, to another dimmension, being in enemy territory and curiosly, against another believer of G.O.D, called Vikaze. Vikaze is an professional killer and also an magician with an higher skill, being an menace against the heroes. Here, it can be showed some epic batlles and also some more of the secret's of G.O.D to be revealed. '' ''Season 8: Arc " Mindless dream" In this Arc, not only G.O.D is preparing to invade and destroy much and many empires to his own good, like also a new enemy rises: Ric. For two seasons withouth seeing him, he is now called R and for much of the trust he had with the heroes, now he wants them dead in order to fuffil the plan of his own: the "Shattered mind" . Here in this arc, also, it is showed the first batlle between G.O.D and R, finally after theyr seperation, being an epic match like never before seen. Season 9: Arc "Future Plan's" In this Arc, it is only about alliance's and new carachter's showing up, showing themself's. As also, it appears the son's of G.O.D, R, RoyalD and PedroD, being Lil andre (G.O.D son), Lil ric (R son), Lil Royal (RoyalD son) and Lil pedro (PedroD son), as they are the new support's for the future season's and also make part on many enjoyable epic batlles. '' ''Season 10: Arc "The Dark Lord's" In this Arc, it is showed the group "Shadow Remain", an alliance of G.O.D and one of the most strongest team's on the series. They are leaded by Mal, as also he appears on the Ending Line season for the final batlle, being so an important key to the secret's of G.O.D. Here is also showed epic battles. Season 11: Arc "Gray's Downfall" In this Arc, the Gray familly are the ones who are attacked by G.O.D himself alone. But later, R appears to fight G.O.D, in another epic batlle. As also, the lil one's will fight with the dark forces, in more epic batlles, also some of the favorites, being violent's and brutal's. Season 12: Arc "Meet your heart" '' ''In this Arc, R is seen with his very own ancient team: Seth, Deum, Noctis, Mr.Muerte and Legiond, to ravage the lands of the "Supreme Doc" . It is also showned that lil Andre and R will have a battle on the ancient home of R: D-Line Empire square. Season 13: Arc "Revenge Maded" In this Arc, G.O.D send's his powerfull first student to the Gray Empire to send an message. The arc is all about him. He is Oracle, and he dosent joke when he his fighting for G.O.D reputation. It can be see also that Lil Andre and Lil Ric will fight together for the first time against Oracle, in an full epic match, in an Gray Castle almost in ruins. Season 14: Arc "Bionic Future" In this Arc, Lil Andre and Lil Ric, together with RoyalD, will travel to the paralel future, where G.O.D is an good mercenary, ready to save the world's against an R completly ciborg and supreme commander of the force called "The O.R.D.E.R". In this arc, we will see an total different side of sides and choices that could change the other future. Season 15: Arc "Sea's of Blood" In this Arc, is showed to us an new ally of the forçes of light. His name his Tayson, wich is tryng to save his country against an large menace sended by the god's, with the name Kokuro Nuvia, an samurai with an legendary katana. Lil andre, Lil pedro and Lil ric, together with RavenG, are sended to there to help, wich it will make an epic season. Season 16: Arc "Final Choyces" In this Arc, is princaply seen the final decision's between G.O.D, R and RoyalD for the new world war, called the Ending Line. Many classic and new faces are showed here. Season 17: Arc "Past and Future" In this Arc, is only showed some past history's of various warriours, such as Lil Andre, G.O.D, RavenG etc.. . Not only that, but at the final episodes on this arc, it will be seen the start of the new world war. Season 18: Arc "The Ending Line" In this Arc, is finally showed the New World War between the evil side, the good side and the neutral side. In what will be the most epic arc of them all, is also the most violent and bloddy of them. Within the war, the true personalities of each warrior will be seen. '' ''Season 19: Arc "Revive the earth" In this Arc, is all about the reconstruction of the field's after the New World War. It is an small Arc, as also are showed new caracther's, such as Dominic and Spokle, two of the new ally's of Lil Andre army. Season 20: Arc "The Eater of the World's" In this Arc, is showed the new antagonist, since G.O.D goed to hell with R fighting with each other still. The new antagonist is nother then less, The Eater of the World's, an monstrous caracther that desire to rule the galaxy's and dimensions. Will the heroes stop this new menace? Season 21: Arc "The Cave that Never Existed" In this Arc, Lil Andre, RoyalD, Lil Royal and RavenG will be in an mission to find the mistic cave, that by its legend, it never ever existed. Not in any millenia. It is also an small Arc. Season 22: Arc "Meet the Demon's" In this Arc, it start's the first appearences of the death warriors of the "Eater of the Wolrd's". They are Question, Dious, Lucifer, Arnom, Andromeda and Death itself. Not only that, as in the final of this Arc, it will be existed an new member.. R. Season 23: Arc "Getting R back" In this Arc, the heroes will try to seek R to theyr side once more, as also, another villain appear's to put the order's at his command. G.O.D (Andre) will have an such epic batlle against Arnom, as also Lil Ric will have an batlle against Question. '' ''Season 24: Arc "The Clone Wars" In this Arc, after the insucess on recovering R to theyr side, the heroes are now invaded by theyr own clones, as well an new group appear's in the final of this stupended and marvelous arc. Season 25: Arc "Paralel Plan's" In this Arc, is knowed that Galaxia isint so invencible, as the group of the "Paralel Saviors" defeated him and his band, now reborned. Milahawlk and Zafira are the ones who control's the team in order to save the world. With many epic batlles on this season. Season 26: Arc "Haill for the new world" In this Arc, Galaxia finally destroy's the Earth, in an moment of many death's of many knowed heroes. Andre does the impossible and ressurect an ancient enemie of Galaxia, knowed as the Entety. The Entety and Galaxia will face eachother, in an batlle with hope for the desteny. Season 27: Arc "Hope comes First" In this Arc, Galaxia is confroted finally by the joined forçes of R and Andre, together making reborn an legendary first existed warrior: Lord Domingos, in an autentic decisive and most fantastic batlle between the forçe of evil and the forçe of the light. Season 28: Arc "Mistakes Pay High" In this Arc, when finally Galaxia is defeated and the world's are ressurected once more, another evil being appear's.. this time, brother's.. and twins!. The dark fusion's of Lord Domingos, Randre and Ancardo are released to kill and they will do all what they can to kill all heroes and villain's. Season 29: Arc "Past and Future" In this Arc, it is showed that Randre is the fusion of Lord Domingos controled by R mind and Ancardo is the fusion of Lord Domingos controled by Andre mind, being an batlle of brother's once more, this time an more desctructive one. Will the heroes and villain's together, stop this two monster's ? Season 30: Arc " Batlle of Mind's" In this Arc, it is showed the final batlle between Randre and Ancardo. This two will destroy everithing arrround them, and the heroes and villain's decide to put an end to that. They will do it? Or they will be meare pawn's on theyr final batlle? Season 31: Arc "Paralel's Lord's" Category:The Ending Line